videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe
''Street Fighter VS Cartoon Network Universe ''is a crossover fighting game was developed by Capcom and Cartoon Network Interactive between the Street Fighter ''and ''Cartoon Network, publisher by Midway Games and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Released for the PC, Playstation 2 and Xbox on 2004. Gameplay The game features have different characters moved about classes (Ansatsuken, Martial Arts, Muay Thai, Boxing, Wrestling, Ravelian Transformed, Mighty Demonic, Terror Instinct, Slimontion, Command Bots and Magical Livireror) are getting worst stronger our fighters to be used overpowered move. Stages have visit in Zone where did findthen, all different about merged. Story Mode have used playable our chapters as Street Fighter side and Cartoon Network side to choosed, each chapters have been chapter menu to split. Brawl Mode is a single fight to each character are going to battle, Force Mode are special infection to soul be leading to more power, Rival Mode is avanged characters even the challange for Street Fighter and Strategy Mode is a living other fighters by together about war for Cartoon Network and Battle mode is a newlest mode where did have the classic and new that Arcade Mode, Challange Mode and Survival Mode. New Gameplay is about dynamics and destructions about zones, where did strike our stages and more then, aclamed is a free combo to used fast enough. The new mode call Curse Mode is a power when the fighters's third gauge bar fills up, increased the health and health regen but be careful when opponent can strike your health get lowdown. Both the fighters's third gauge bar are fall alonger to be stay and this shouldn be all perfect most health and damage. The Fishished Move have been used be kill opponent by Curse Mode, when used many special move, you will kill opponent (some liked, Mortal Kombat). Plot The world of Street Fighter, Bison will get conquer of world, Akuma was failed to beat Ryu himself but Bison does knows win and then Akuma kill Bison and Ryu blast off the portal was happed to Bison, the mistake, something was about other universe could be Cartoon Network. Vilgax was been revenge to get Omnitrix by Ben Tennyson, Hector have learn to kill other heroes was about rampage, Ben must stop Vilgax to get portal but the failed to stop then, Ben Tennyson was destroy Vilgax's portal about us. Two Universe merged even soon knows as M.Bison and Vilgax was defeat by Ryu and Ben Tennyson, something getting fused named Genson, he will be consume all fighters could be the curse. Genson activate nightmare in Null Void to become immortal and ultra strength. Chapters Street Fighter Side * Chapter Prologue: Mike Haggar * Chapter 1: Alex * Chapter 2: Chun-Li * Chapter 3: Guile * Lost Chapter 1: C. Viper * Chapter 4: Yun & Yang * Chapter 5: Zangief * Lost Chapter 2: Sagat * Chapter 6: Dhalsim * Chapter 7: Q * Lost Chapter 3: Juri & Urien * Chapter 8: Mike Haggar * Chapter 9: Vega * Chapter 10: Balrog * Lost Chapter 4: Sean & Sakura * Chapter 11: Akuma * Chapter 12: Ryu Cartoon Network Side * Chapter Prologue: TOM * Chapter 1: Ed, Edd & Eddy * Chapter 2: Dexter * Chapter 3: Blossom * Lost Chapter 1: Omi * Chapter 4: Samurai Jack * Chapter 5: Johnny Bravo * Lost Chapter 2: Scooby Doo & Shaggy Rogers * Chapter 6: Juniper Lee * Chapter 7: Robotboy * Lost Chapter 3: Numbuh 1 * Chapter 8: Grim Reaper * Chapter 9: Tom * Chapter 10: Jerry * Lost Chapter 4: Ami & Yumi * Chapter 11: Wayne & Lucien * Chapter 12: Highbreed * Chapter 13: Ben Tennyson Character Roster Street Fighter Side * Ryu * Ken Masters * Chun-Li * Guile * Cammy White * Dhalsim * Yun * Yang * Zangief * Mike Haggar * Blanka * Q * Geki * Fei Long * Alex * Balrog * Sakura * Juri * Lee * Batsu * Urien * Charlie Nash * E. Honda * Makoto * Twelve * Eagle * Dee Jay * Sagat * Rose * C. Viper * T. Hawk * Necro * Ibuki * Sean * Akuma * Rolento * Gill * Ingrid * Sodom * Remy * Biff * Vega * Cody * Guy * Joe * Hugo * Adon * Retsu * Death * M. Bison (Boss) Cartoon Network Side * Ben Tennyson * Dexter * Blossom * Johnny Bravo * Juniper Lee * Grim Reaper * Tom * Jerry * Mojo Dojo * Hector Con Carne * Scooby Doo * TOM * Kevin Levin * Omi * Eddy * Ed * Ami * Yumi * Mandark * Shaggy Rogers * Jack Spicer * Numbuh 1 * Coop * Kimiko * Courage * Lazlo * Robotboy * Gorrath * Gwen Tennyson * Atomic Betty * Rikochet * Billy * Julie * Johnny Test * Father * Raimundo * Highbreed * Mandy * Clay * Protoboy * Edd * Samurai Jack * Wayne * Lucien * HIM * Scotsman * Bloo * Mac * Chase Young * Vilgax (Boss) Boss Character (Non-Playable) * Genson (Mixed) Zones # Muay Thai Temple # Air Force Base # Shadoloo HQ # Balace of Hado # Cruise Ship Stern # Festival at the Old Temple # Pistop 109 # Overpass # Skyscraper Under Construction # Toon City # Endsville # Dexter's Lab # Soap City # Sector V Treehouse # Townsville # Vilgaxia Palace # Kaziland # Cul-de-Sac # Xiaolin Temple # Null Void Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Wii Games Category:2004 Category:Capcom Category:Midway Games Category:Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment Category:Crossover Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Original Games Category:Street Fighter (series) Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Horror Games Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Crossover